Secrets of the Time Bracelets
by Bluegirl8
Summary: Five magical bracelets which had the power to control time were scattered through out Ninjago, until a cursed man named Jikan took hold of this power and used it for evil. Now recovered from his wait he is out looking for them again. Our heroes stumbled into time traveling power and finds a terrible secret from their parents. Is it too late to change the past or the end for them?
1. Chapter 1

**(Well this is it. The last book of my series. It's been quite a ride fellas, but there has to be an end. May I remind you that there will be strong languages such as the F word and so on. If you're not conformable with swears, I recommend that you don't read this story. But for those who had read and followed through the story: Beware of time travel and dragons. You've been warned...)**

**Part 1: Bracelet **

**Chapter 1: Five thousand years ago...**

No One's POV:

Gray clouds covered the sky, as a salamander climbed up the dead tree; it scans for the search of food. Until it eyed an old nun running.

She panted as she ran, cursing that she'll trip every 10 seconds then get back up on her feet. _'I must protect them. The kingdom will fall if they die!' _A black cloud was following her, dodging trees and rocks. The cloud grew into a hand and tried to grab the nun but...

**THUD!**

She tripped again, but this time it was from a tree trunk. A whimper came out from the thick blanket she was holding. The nun sat up and removed the cloth. It was a baby girl, little red hair was coming out of her tiny head, when the child open its eyes; it was the color of brown.

The baby started to cry. "Sh, sh. Don't worry milady. If you cry you'll disturb your brother..." hushed the nun. She carefully set down the baby girl and placed down a baby boy swaddled with blankets too, peacefully asleep not hearing his sister's crying. "It seems that the ceremony shall begin." said the nun. She took out a leather pouch and pulled out a two amethyst necklace; putting it around each baby's neck.

"Now, it is-"

**SLASH!**

The old nun hitched her breath and looked down. A blade pierced in her stomach. Soon she began to cough out blood. The nun looked behind her and saw a figure with a black cloak. "I'm afraid your my supper for tonight." It said and removed the blade. The nun's dead body collapsed and turned to a grapefruit size, green colored ball of light; a soul. A hand reached out and grabbed the ball.

The other free hand pulled back the black hood; long, dirty blonde hair fell down to his shoulders, pale skin, and sharp silver eyes: Jikan. He licked his lips and popped the green soul in his mouth. Chewing it, Jikan cringed as a reaction; a sour taste. Proving that he can withstand the sourness, he swallowed it whole.

"Bluegh," He wiped his mouth. "I've tasted stronger things than that." Jikan flipped back his hood and began to walk off, until a little whimper wailed out. He paused and looked behind him, the red-haired baby began to cry again; He squatted down to the two babies and picked them up. "A protection necklace..." Jikan said while glancing at the babies necklaces, Then a smile curved on his lips. "My this shall be interesting."

Jikan got up and snapped his fingers. A light flashed in front of him and popped up as a portal. Without hesitation, he stepped through.

**(THAT IS ALL, STAY TUNED.)**


	2. Chapter 2: Time travel

**(LONG HIATAS, ONWARDS.)**

**Part 1: Bracelet**

Chapter 2: Time Travel

No One's POV:

_A little girl stands alone in an old alleyway. She looked down at her clothes, tattered and covered in blood._

_The stench of the red fluid filled her nose... Metallic, dizziness and decay. But yet... It smelled sweet to the little girl. She glanced at the dead bodies before her..._

_One was backstabbed by the head while the other one was stabbed in the chest multiple times. The girl looked at her weapon at her hand, a bloody tantō. She now considers it her favorite weapon, even to kill someone with it._

_*clap clap clap*_

_"Well done young lady."_

_A blond man comes up behind her, applauding for her work. "This was your first assassination! You are the youngest person to kill someone and yet, you're the first girl to never shed tears after killing them!" the man said and patted the girl's head._

_"I'm used to it..." the girl responded back. The man let out a "hmmm" and took the girl's free hand. "Here, this is your reward." He placed five gold coins in her hand along with a chocolate bar. The girl's eye grew wide, "Thank you."_

_"Are your sure you want to take this road? What will your sisters think of you when they find out?"_

_Silence filled the air and the girl gripped her weapon. "It's for their protection..."_

_"And Maria's promise as well."_

Maddie's POV:

GAH!

I quickly sat up from my place of lying down in my bed. My heart was beating that I can feel it, it actually hurts... The hell? Was that a nightmare? If that was, that was one fucked up nightmare! I fall back on my bed, looking up at the wooden ceiling. Time is going to fast, did I even celebrate my birthday? Hell, I don't even know if I have one... Well, time to get up!

The bed creaked when my weight was taken off from it, I walked up to my dresser to get my arm bracelet. Daddy gave it to me before he left; so much for a father...

? It's not here! Maybe I misplaced it? I began my search for my missing bracelet.

Under the bed? No.

In my panty basket? No...

In my closet? No!

If it isn't in my room... Then... THEN...

* * *

No One's POV:

"**IT'S GONE!" **Maddie's words echo among the Destiny's Bounty in the bright, Wednesday morning. The large ship rested on the sea as it's crew were thinking of sailing for a chance instead of flying every single day.

"Not here! Not here!" Maddie cried as she ran through the hallways until she bust open the door to the deck. "Not here!"

She whipped her head left to right, while letting out:

"**WHERE THE FUCK IS IT!?"**

We watch our ninja of light burst through the rooms of her home: To scare the crap out of Sasha and Sensei Zane cooking breakfast in the kitchen, almost frightening her mom while reading a book in the bridge (She doesn't seem to pay attention to you, boy she's good at ignoring people), interrupting EJ and Sensei Jay tinkering with their machines, and even burst in the bathroom while Tiana was taking a shower (eventually she kicked Maddie out and tell her to drown herself).

Maddie ran out to the deck, where Sensei Cole was doing a one hand push up. With his other hand lifting up a weight and on his feet was a tower of barrels and more weights that were larger than him!

She jump up to the top...

"Eh!? Kid!? What the hell are you-"

**CRASH!**

Barrels and weights collapse under Cole (along with Maddie), making the earth ninja growl in annoyance. "It's gone..." Maddie mumbled.

"What is!?" Cole roared.

"My Bracelet..."

"Huh?"

"I can't find it anywhere... Ah!" She slammed her hands on the wooden floor. "Shit! It might have fallen in the ocean!"

The blonde girl manage to wiggle herself out of the huge pile and run to the guardrail, "Dammit..." and jumped off the ship.

"Hey! WHERE IS IT!?"

**SLPASH!**

Cole yelled, "That idiot!" and went after her.

* * *

"Ah... So you lost your valuable treasure, huh Maddie?" Kai said scratching his beard. "You can always replace it, that's what I did." Jay replied as he pick up a cigarette from his cigarette pack, then lighting it with a lighter. "I can't! My dad gave it to me!" Maddie said while rolling on the floor.

"Stop that Maddie, your gonna get dirt on your clothes," Haley ordered and picked up Maddie. "Maybe you need to rest."

_SOMEWHERE WITHIN THE BOUNTY..._

"I'm telling you, I saw it glow in Maddie's room!" Annabeth said. A certain orange-yellow bracelet sat in the middle of the coffee, gazed by 2nd generation ninjas. "Do you think sneaking into Maddie's room late in the night because her bracelet was glowing as if it was a light bulb? Is that considered... Geez I don't know... _Snooping_?" Tiana questioned and crossed her arms.

"No! it's called 'investagating'!" the wind ninja replied and looked down on the bracelet. "Annabeth, you seen this accessory glow? I'm very curious. Can it do it again?" Roy asked.

Ben huffed. "I don't believe this thing can glow like a torch..." He flicked the bracelet and all of a sudden. It began to glow.

The ninja shield themselves from the light, soon the ground started to shake...

"Ben what did you do!?" Tiana cried. "Everybody under the table!" Roy ordered.

The bracelet glowed even brighter and everything went white...

**(TO BE CONTINUED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.)**


End file.
